<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】一个淫梦女妖带来的麻烦 by pArkl1fe0928</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458281">【SD】一个淫梦女妖带来的麻烦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pArkl1fe0928/pseuds/pArkl1fe0928'>pArkl1fe0928</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Fandom, SD - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pArkl1fe0928/pseuds/pArkl1fe0928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点五米x丁 捆绑<br/>ps:魔改第六季丁丁在失去Sam后没有去找Lisa而是继续hunting things<br/>pps:dirty talk/药物注射</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】一个淫梦女妖带来的麻烦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam看着面前被绑在凳子上的Dean，手指撩起他哥哥的头发。Dean的眼睛紧闭着，好像在做一场十分可怕的噩梦，抖动的睫毛打在眼下一片阴影。</p><p>被注射了药剂醒来的Dean感觉并不好受，手上脚上的捆绑让猎人立刻意识到自己不在熟悉的motel，而对于昏迷前最后的印象是他在消灭了一窝的吸血鬼回到旅馆累的直接倒在床上的画面。他半眯着眼睛调整呼吸，模糊中他依稀看到了一个男人的身影——好像是...</p><p>“Sammy..？”他试探性的叫了一声。</p><p>一年未见的弟弟突然出现在他眼前，他没有忘记他的弟弟拉着米迦勒一起往那个洞里跳的场景。</p><p>“Hey brother，好久不见”</p><p>熟悉的声音，熟悉的气息，以及...不熟悉的眼神。</p><p>“你是谁”Dean内心对Sam回来的一丝期待瞬间被警觉代替，在他面前的，Dean很确定，即使这人有着和弟弟一样的皮囊，但他绝对，不是，他的Sammy。</p><p>“怎么，离开了一年就不认识我了吗Dean”，Sam拖了把椅子反坐在Dean面前，“我是Sam，我回来了”</p><p>Dean瞪了面前的Sam一眼，被捆在椅背后面的手偷偷去摸藏在袖口里的小刀，“所以你有什么目的吗，my dear brother”</p><p>Sam低头轻笑，恍惚间Dean好像看到了真的Sam在他面前一样——如果不是时间不对地点不对的话。</p><p>“我说，我们两个隔了这么久没见面你真的没什么想对弟弟说的吗”，Sam有些失望的看着Dean，</p><p>“比如你真的很想我？“</p><p>Dean在袖口里摸了个空，他也笑笑，“有啊，我真的很想你，而且你这个学渣哥哥在你离开的一年里也学会了不少东西哦，you son of a bitch"</p><p>“Regna terrae,cantate Deo......"</p><p>在把一溜串绕口的拉丁语念完以后，Dean发现面前的Sam只是挠了挠耳朵没有任何反应。</p><p>这个咒语是Castiel在去天堂之前教给他的，用来对付恶魔天使或者各种奇怪的小喽啰都有很好的驱赶作用（不过Dean也没有往附身那里想，毕竟他俩都有纹身），在Dean反复不断的练习下他很确定刚刚的咒语是正确无误的。</p><p>那么也就是剩下了两种可能——要么这个东西的级别是满级大boss，要么...</p><p>要么面前的这个Sam，是真的Sam。</p><p>Sam似乎看懂了Dean在想什么，宽厚的手掌盖上了Dean的膝盖，“真的是我，Dean“</p><p>顺着Sam的手掌看过去的Dean意识到自己还被Sam绑在椅子上，瞬间眼角通红，“那你他妈还不把我放开！”</p><p>“oh wait wait wait，Dean，你难道没有觉得有什么不对的地方吗？”Sam也不急，依旧是跨坐在离Dean一米远的椅子上。</p><p>“不对的地方？我他妈倒是觉得哪都不...”没说完这句话的Dean顿时感觉到自己身体上有一股奇怪的感觉，从喉咙眼散发到脚踝，难以言喻的灼热烧的他脑子突然像被烟雾笼罩了。</p><p>那管针剂，那管叫醒他的针剂。</p><p>“呃...你...你给我弄了什么...”Dean从来没有有过这样的感觉，一阵一阵的电流直窜他的老二和后面的小洞，没被任何开发过的地方此时Dean能很清晰的感觉到一股一股的水浸湿了他的内裤——可能连外面的牛仔裤也惨遭迫害。理智告诉他他这个时候应该保持清醒，但是自己后面传来的酥麻感很好的提醒了Dean，他需要立刻马上的解决，他需要一根阴茎。</p><p>被捆住的双手没有办法实现自我抚慰，硬的发疼的老二顶在牛仔裤里，Dean只能通过扭动腰肢磨蹭粗糙的裤子来缓解。</p><p>“Sam...Sammy...求求你...帮帮我...”</p><p>Sam看着胡乱喊着自己名字的哥哥，即使是没有了灵魂，也不忍心看着Dean被情欲折磨。解开了Dean脚下的绳子，Sam扣着Dean的头就吻了上去，手也不老实的隔着裤子抚摸着性器的形状。</p><p>Sam粗砺而又温热的舌头舔舐着Dean的嘴唇，用牙齿厮磨哥哥的唇瓣，Dean下意识的伸出自己的想去迎合Sam却被Sam用牙齿咬了一下舌尖，淡淡的铁锈味在Dean的嘴里蔓延开来。从小培养的Hunter习惯了疼痛也让他更加迎合暴力，也更加迷恋血腥。</p><p>Sam终于吸吮够了，放过可怜的已经红肿起来的嘴唇，灵活的舌头轻松敲开了Dean的牙关，像羽毛一样一下一下轻轻擦过Dean的上颚。电流般的快感让Dean更加软了腰。</p><p>他们不是没有接过吻。小时候睡前Dean给Sam的额头吻，少年时John出任务受重伤在医院抢救Dean给Sam得安抚性的亲吻，只是轻轻的亲在嘴角——更多的是在脸颊，以及有一次出任务时被tricker戏耍，一个嘴唇和嘴唇浅尝辄止的触碰。<br/>
现在想来，似乎也是屈指可数，而更多的也只是Dean一个人的主动，再者则是被迫。</p><p>在Dean口无遮拦说出对Sam的请求时，他的羞耻心就已经早就不知道飞到哪去。他能想到的除了眼下能满足他的只有面前这个男人和这个男人是自己一年多没见的弟弟以外已经没有任何空余去思考该死的伦理问题。</p><p>操。Dean心想。我在和男人接吻，这个男的居然是我弟弟，昨天还生死未卜的弟弟，而且我还他妈很享受。</p><p>好吧，也许Dean还是能分心去想点有的没的。<br/>
虽然Dean知道距离Sam脱离处男这个名字已经有了相当长的一段时间，但是，接吻接的也太他妈到位了。</p><p>在Sam结束了对Dean的嘴唇的玩弄，Dean的裤子早就不知道什么时候被扔到哪个天涯海角去了。管他的，Dean心想，至少他的老二终于被放出来了。</p><p>Sam直起身，将一条腿挤到Dean两条腿中间。Dean高高耸立的阴茎就靠在Sam的大腿上，流出来的透明液体瞬间让那块牛仔裤比别的地方深了一个色号。而Sam的下身也正好对着Dean的脸，什么意思完全不言而喻。</p><p>Dean知道Sam在看他，他抬头用Sam最受不了的那种可怜兮兮的眼神盯着弟弟，牙齿咬开牛仔裤的纽扣，头随着拉链慢慢低下去——其实他现在完全可以挣脱开手后的束缚然后站起来给Sam一拳——但是鬼使神差的——他居然希望这是一场永不醒来的梦。他满意的听见Sam吸了一口气，粗暴的把他的头摁在了内裤上。</p><p>Dean也不生气，挑逗般的狠狠吸了一口气。男性荷尔蒙的气息如同洪水猛兽般的直冲Dean的鼻子。他用舌尖沿着阴茎的形状留下了一圈色情的水渍，叼起内裤的边缘缓缓向下拉，一个狰狞的性器就这么弹在了Dean的脸上。</p><p>Dean愣了愣，他不是没有见过自己弟弟的尺寸，光是每天早上看着被包裹着的一团去上厕所的Sam时Dean就知道这个本来瘦瘦弱弱跟自己吃了上顿没下顿的小子发育的还不错。只是他没想到，会这么夸张。</p><p>硕大的性器就这么翘在空中，Dean光是把一个龟头含在嘴里就已经没有什么多余的位置了，Dean只能硬着头皮努力尝试吞下，一个用力过度不小心顶到自己的嗓子眼引来了一连串的喉头收缩让Sam顿时爽的头发麻。</p><p>妈的，这也太他妈爽了点。Sam觉得自己的眼睛快要翻到后脑勺里了。本来在和Samuel一起抓淫梦女妖，结果一个不小心掉入了女妖的陷阱，更糟的是出现在梦境里的居然是他一年多没有联系的哥哥。</p><p>不过幸好这也只是个梦，此时没什么善恶之分的Sam当然是选择一头扎进性爱里。</p><p>这也太他妈真实了，Sam在心底不得不感谢这个女妖，鬼知道他有幻想过多少次自家哥哥的嘴？<br/>
被湿软口腔包裹着的感觉让Sam感觉自己似乎被Castiel拎着后脖颈挥着小翅膀在云里转了两圈。</p><p>在Dean继续做了几个深喉后Sam抵着哥哥的嗓子眼射了出来。生理性的吞咽让Dean悉数吞下。<br/>
吞精液...这太过了...这是因为缺氧让脑袋昏昏沉沉的Dean能想到的唯一一句话。他的老二和屁股依旧无意识的蹭着Sam的腿和可怜的木椅子。</p><p>Sam俯下身，被Dean舔得水灵灵半硬的性器蹭着Dean的臀缝，又因为分泌的肠液太多而有滑到了大腿腿心。</p><p>伸手给Dean做扩张的Sam被湿润程度给惊到了，“哇哦，Dean，你知道吗，你的屁股...简直像是一个水龙头诶…”</p><p>“别...别说了...求求你，操我吧…”Dean别过了头不敢看Sam，只能让屁股不断的往热源靠。</p><p>本来想一插到底的Sam听了这话瞬间来了兴致，龟头浅浅的磨蹭着收缩的穴口，成功让眼前的人发出不耐烦的哼唧哼唧声。</p><p>“你是谁，Dean，你是谁”Sam问。</p><p>“我是...呜...我是Dean Winchester...”</p><p>“那我是谁，Dean，看着我”Sam又问。</p><p>Dean抬头看向Sam，漂亮的绿眼睛此时泛着泪水被情欲支配着，Sam又感觉身下一涨。</p><p>“你是Sam...Sam Winchester，我的弟弟...呃啊..！”</p><p>没等Dean的尾音落下，Sam就一个挺腰直接贯穿了Dean的穴内，狠狠擦过那个让Dean疯狂的一点。</p><p>“呃...好棒...呃啊...再快点...嘶...！太快了！啊...你是打桩机吗唔嗯...”Dean的不断呻吟配合着Sam的低吼，这是属于Winchester兄弟的音乐。<br/>
Sam掀开Dean的体恤，一口咬上充血的乳头。</p><p>“哈...你轻点！嘶...”Sam不断的用舌头卷着一边的乳头，像吃奶一样试图能从里面吸出来点东西，一边对Dean含含糊糊的说“Dean你知道吗，你天生就应该被男人操，被男人当做性爱玩具，你知道吗，你知道吗…”</p><p>Dean听了这话突然又猛的夹紧，一股一股的白浊射在他和Sam的小腹上，顺着流进双方的耻毛里。Sam也差点被逼的缴械投降，但也还是在最后狠狠的抽插了十几下射在了Dean的最里面。<br/>
他们赤身裸体的拥抱着，Dean的小腿缠在Sam的腰上，而Sam正在吻去Dean因为射精而流出的眼泪。</p><p>是梦吗，Dean不知道。<br/>
但是至少这场梦里，我们有彼此，Sam想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>